1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-plate type brake for a vehicle, and more particularly, an improvement of the multi-plate type brake for a vehicle comprised of a rotary brake plate connected to a rotary shaft coupled to wheels and connected to be rotated together with the rotary shaft, a fixed brake plate overlapped on the rotary brake plate end pressing means for forcedly press contacting these rotary brake plate and fixed brake plate to each other, wherein a braking force is applied to the rotary shaft under a mutual press contacting state between the rotary brake plate and the fixed brake plate under an operation of the pressing means.
2. Description of Background Art
Such a multi-plate type brake for a vehicle as above is already known as shown in a gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 55-47443, for example.
In the prior art multi-plate type brake, a value of the braking force produced by the brake is not almost changed even under both a forward motion of the vehicle and a backward motion of the vehicle. Accordingly, if the braking force is set to be relatively high and a smooth braking operation can be carried out under its advancing state, the braking force may become a little bit higher value under its backward motion, resulting in that the steering operation may be hardly carried out. In addition, in contrast to this operation, if the braking force produced by the multi-plate type brake is set to be such a value as one which is suitable for a rearward operation steering, the braking force may become of an insufficient value under its forward motion.
In view of the foregoing description, the present invention has been invented and it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-plate type brake for a vehicle in which a high braking force is produced when the vehicle moves forward and the braking force can be automatically reduced when the vehicle moves rearwardly.